Chocolate covered Iantoberries
by x-Athenea-x
Summary: Smut! Jack and Ianto indulge with chocolate and strawberries!


Ianto was still sleeping when Jack slowly crawled back into bed. The Captain fondly smiled at the sleeping figure in his bed. His grin turned into a sad smile as he distinctively remembered Ianto uncontrollably weeping in his sleep mere hours ago as nightmares took over what supposed to be a pleasant dream.  
Instead, Jack found Ianto tossing and turning in his arms, kicking him once in a while. When he tried to wake Ianto up, Jack was terrified to look into Ianto's shocked and dilated eyes staring back at him. He called his name, 'Ianto, wake up. Come one baby, wake up.'

Big blue and terrified eyes just stared blankly back at him.

'Ianto wake up. Come on baby. Wake up.' He called once more.

Slowly Ianto recognized the soft voice and those amazing blue eyes.

"You there baby?" Jack asked softly as he caressed Ianto's face.

The only reply that came was Ianto snuggling closer and nuzzling into Jack's neck. He held him close, drawing his arms around Ianto's fragile frame and seemingly protecting him against the world. He whispered nonsense words into his ear, anything really to get Ianto to calm down.

After a while, the desperate sobbing diminished and his breathing turned heavy and rhythmic, a tell tail sign that he was well on his way to sleep.

In the morning, Jack woke slowly. He smiled as he looked down and saw Ianto resting peacefully in his embrace. He placed a tender kiss on his forehead and secretively wished he could lay like this forever. Or more realistically, just an hour longer before that dreadful buzzer wakes him up. They never got to sleep in lately, either because the rift is so active or just because one of them gets awakened by horrible nightmares. So most mornings are spent either catching up on sleep or one trying to sooth the other.

But this morning neither seem to be upset or busy. Because of that, Jack grinned. He was going to make the most out of the situation.

So he crawled out of bed and made sure he did not wake Ianto, not wanting to spoil the surpirse. Silently he crept upstairs and prepared a nice and healthy breakfast. He happily hummed a little tune as he gathered some frozen waffles, heated them up and prepared a bowl filled with fresh fruits. He placed it all neatly on a plate and grabbed the last remaining ingredient: chocolate sauce.

He climbed down the stairs to his private quarters whilst balancing a plate on his hand. Ianto woke at the sound of the hatch opening and smiled broadly as he saw his lover climb down half naked with a plate filled with strawberries, peaches and prunes. The odor of hot waffles instantly hit him, his eyes shooting open in delight. His grin grew even bigger when he saw the bottle of chocolate under his armpits.

"What?" Jack asked, his cheeks adorably flushed.

"Nothing! I just like strawberries." Ianto quirkily replied as he stole the first berry of the plate. 'And you know… you look hot without your shirt on."

"Mr Jones, are you seducing me?"

"Come of it!" Ianto huffed. "Like you don't know you're hot."

Whilst Jack proudly showed off his body, Ianto took the bottle of chocolate sauce and he generously poured the dark liquid and sticky substance over the fruit. He was a bit overconfident and the chocolate trailed down his fingers. He cursed silently and started licking the excess sauce of his hand and arm. He ran his tongue up the length of his palm and settled on the strawberry, suckling it and taking a small bite. He closed his eyes and groaned as the exquisite taste of chocolate and strawberries seemed to dance in his mouth.

"Yum…" Ianto exclaimed.

"Yum indeed …" said a hoarse voice beside him.

Ianto's eyes shot open because he knew what that voice meant. He looked at his lover and saw his dark lust-filled eyes.

"You missed a spot." Jack said as he moved closer. He placed his left hand on Ianto's cheek and gently wiped away a little smudge. He brought it to his own lips and licked it off. He took his time to insert the digit in to his mouth, swirl the tongue around it and flicked on his teeth. "Wow." Jack groaned. "Oops, I forgot a spot."

He moved closer again but this time kissed the spot gently. He let his lips gently caress the skin and tenderly lapped up the chocolate his tongue.

Ianto snaked his arms around him and pulled the Captain closer to him. Their mouths met in a passionate kiss as hands frantically travelled over naked skin. They broke apart moments later but still remained in the embrace.

"Chocolate tastes good on you." Jack whispered in a low voice. "Very good."

Ianto grinned and took another big strawberry. He carefully put a blob of chocolate on it and fed Jack the fruit. He waited until Jack had swallowed before kissing him quickly.

"Chocolate seems to suit you as well Captain."

Jack reached for another strawberry and repeated the routine. He brought the richly covered strawberry to Ianto's lips and licked his own lips in anticipation. The younger man gratefully licked off a bit of chocolate before biting but a small amount ended up on his bare shoulder.

He cursed silently and reached for a tissue to wipe it away. Jack grabbed his hand to stop him.

Ianto looked up and grinned as he Jack's eyes widening. "I was hoping that was going to happen. I can take care of that."

Ianto gasped loudly as he felt Jack's hair tickle his jaw line. Soon he felt Jack's hot and wet tongue swirling rapidly over his bare shoulder, licking up all the chocolate that had dripped from his strawberry. He arched his back when he felt his lover biting and nibbling his way across his collar bone, lapping up all the sauce that had tainted his perfect skin minutes before.

Jack licked his way up his neck to his pouty lips, who were clearly beckoning to be kissed. He let his tongue wander over Ianto's lips, tasting the delicious taste of all that Ianto-ness mixed with chocolate and strawberry in one clear lick. He sought entrance to Ianto's mouth and Ianto immediately obliged, parting his lips desperately to let Jack in.

The Captain expertly explored Ianto's mouth as his hands trailed down to his lover's nipples. He rubbed them until they were hard and pointy and all the while their mouths never broke contact.

Suddenly Ianto turned Jack over and pinned Jack's hands over his head and against the bedframe. He straddled Jack's hips and whimpered as Jack's aroused cock pressed hard against him. He slightly swayed his hips, causing Jack to writhe and buck underneath him.

Ianto grinned naughtily and bent down to kiss Jack. Chaste and sweet, he pressed his swollen lips to Jack's and quickly moved away, but not before running his tongue gently over his lips and down to his chin.

Jack decided that things were moving too slow and he attacked Ianto's mouth as hard as he could. Their teeth clashed but neither men cared. Ianto played along and pushed back as hard as he could, their tongues once more entwined. Ianto sucked on Jack's tongue, drawing him deeper into his mouth. Jack groaned loudly as Ianto eagerly returned the kiss and savoured the strong taste of chocolate and strawberries.

"Wow," Jack said as they parted. "That was …"

"Amazing" Ianto responded.

"Yeah?" Jack replied as he beckoned to be freed from Ianto's grip.

"Oh yeah," Ianto replied.

"Baby? When was the last time you got spoiled?" Jack asked.

"Sorry?"

"Ah never mind, Lay down for me. I'm going to take very good care of you."

Ianto stood up from his lap and laid down beside Jack, frowning at the sudden change in Jack.

Jack ran his fingers over Ianto's chest and cheerfully played with his chesthair.

"Yeah," he whispered in Ianto's ear. "I'm going to worship every inch of you. My beautiful baby boy."

Jack reached over, grabbed the bottle and generously poured chocolate sauce over Ianto's chest, sporadically leaving behind patches of sauce. Jack straddled Ianto's thighs so he had clear access to his chest. This also meant that Ianto's growing erection was pressed against Jack's firm buttocks. He swayed his hips slowly, mimicking Ianto's move and causing more friction to Ianto's inflamed cock. He heard – or rather felt- Ianto groan and shudder beneath him and that only broadened Jack's grin. He threw his head back as he teased himself by gently pressing Ianto's tip against his sensitive entrance. Ianto struggled beneath him and a strangled yelp brought Jack's senses back to the present.

"That's for later." he said with a dopey grin on his face.

Jack knew exactly how to make Ianto unfold himself in front of him and the bastard would do anything to reduce the young boy the a whimpering and begging wanton.

He bent down and started at the bottom, slowly licking up the chocolate smear near his hip. He took extra time to thoroughly worship the area, knowing Ianto was very sensitive to touches there.

He moved over to his belly button, carefully dipping his tongue into the tiny hole. He felt Ianto arch his back beneath his mouth and he could not help but grin. He loved eliciting such delicious responses from his lover and he loved the fact that he felt himself grow harder in the process. He traced the lines of his stomach, carefully and lustfully lapping up all the excess chocolate sauce with his tongue.

He twirled his tongue around Ianto's left nipple and twisted his right with his fingers.

He heard Ianto yelp in ecstasy and saw him throw his head back. He moved his hands to his hips to steady him and kept on teasing Ianto as he bit, sucked and nibbled on his nipples. He felt Ianto arch against him and as he looked up, he saw that Ianto had his eyes rolled back so far that only the white was visible.

"You okay, baby?" Jack asked.

"God yes!"

Pressing Ianto's chest stronger against his face, he nuzzled against his lover's chesthair. He loved the feeling of the tiny curls against his sensitive skin, tickling him and raising his arousal. He moved to his right nipples and repeated the routine, eliciting even more ecstatic screams from his lover.

He lapped up the last of the chocolate as he licked his way up his neck, taking his time to thoroughly worship the pulsating point on his throat. He licked and sucked until he was sure he had placed a sweet hickey on it, taking pleasure in marking his lover.

He briefly kissed Ianto, relishing the tender touches. As they parted, he gazed into Ianto's eyes and noticed they were a bit glossy and yet dark from lust. "Want more?" Jack teasingly asked.

Ianto could do nothing but whimper and nod, not really trust his voice to speak.

Jack once more grabbed the bottle but this time he moved downwards, sporadically placing chaste kisses on his chest. He nuzzled his face into the thick and dark pubic hair for a minute before placing a kiss on the base of Ianto's cock. He poured the chocolate sauce all over Ianto's privates, covering his cock and perineum. He chuckled in anticipation as he saw the chocolate drip down to his tight hole. He waited it to settle before experimentally lapping it up with his tongue. He felt Ianto gasp loudly and he probed further, his tongue entering him slightly.

"Want me to continue?" teased Jack .

"God yes." Came the reply.

He swirled his tongue over the wrinkled skin and felt his beloved squirm underneath him. He smiled broadly, knowing that one little lick could elicit such a gorgeous respond.

He probed, licked and sucked until he needed to taste more of Ianto. He moved upwards and lapped at the tight skin of the perineum and moved up to his balls, taking the both into his mouth and lustfully sucked on them. Ianto screamed out Jack's name and he felt Ianto's hands on his head, clutching a fistful of hair.

Jack trailed his tongue gently over the sack and into the nook between the balls and the shaft, taking his time to make sure all the chocolate sauce had been cleaned up. He let his tongue wander over the length of the shaft and he swirled his tongue over the head of the throbbing cock. He darted his tongue fast over the tip and squeezed the shaft to encourage the head to weep a delicious white liquid that Jack more than willingly licked. He teased Ianto's cock by lightly tickling the shaft as he ran his finger up and down the swollen penis. Ianto screamed into the touches, repeating Jack's name over and over again as if it was a mantra.

He took the head into his mouth and wrapped his tongue around it. Jack groaned as he tasted the clear taste of Ianto's precum in his mouth whilst Ianto shuddered beneath his hands and writhe uncontrollably.

Suddenly Ianto bucked, forcing Jack to take more of Ianto into his mouth.

The Captain more than willingly complied and took the whole of Ianto into his hot mouth He groaned loudly as he felt the tip of Ianto's hot cock slip into his relaxed throat. He sucked Ianto hard, allowing his cheeks to hallow. He moved his head up and down on Ianto's shaft and groaned as he felt his own cock weep willingly whilst fucking Ianto with his mouth.

The young archivist was lost in ecstasy as he neared his own orgasm whilst screaming Jack's name over and over again, the sound reverberating through the small room.

Jack took a minute to enjoy the noises: Jack's sloppy sucking, Ianto's loud moaning and the bed slightly creaking under pressure. The room sounded and reeked of pure sex and both men were just loving it. With that thought in mind, Jack felt his cock weep more uncontrollably.

Without warning, he felt his throat being filled with hot and delicious liquid as Ianto screamed out his orgasm loudly. He bucked into Jack's mouth a few times, riding the waves, and he eventually relaxed beneath him. Jack rode with him, moving his mouth up and down his shaft so that he could milk Ianto's orgasm.

Jack let the soft penis fall out of mouth with a loud plop and placed a loving kiss on Ianto's left hip.

He moved to Ianto's side and spooned against him, loving the way his chest felt as Ianto tried to control his breathing.

"Like that?"

"Guh" was all that Ianto could respond as he was still lost in the delicious post-coital feelings Jack had drawn out of him.

He chuckled and placed a sweet kiss on Ianto's forehead.

"What can I do for you?" Ianto asked once he had regained most of his consciousness.

"Oh, just lie here with me. I love watching your sweet face relax in my arms."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, especially after you just came in my mouth. You looked absolutely glorious baby."


End file.
